Gohan's Cheer
by SakuraMota
Summary: This is a parody I wrote to The Corrs "Breathless" about Gohan during the Cell Saga. Cheesy, but still hilarious.


Author's Note: Okay, I wrote this song a LONG time ago.  Basically, I was sitting in my room, coloring in a Dragon Ball Z coloring book (a picture of Gohan no less) and humming the tune to "Breathless" by The Corrs.  I was on a MAJOR DBZ surge because the very next day would be the episode "Faith in a Boy," where Goku passes the fight against Cell to my favorite character at that point, Gohan!  (I've since changed my favorite character to my favorite charac_ters,_ the Son Family.)  Anyway, I was singing the chorus, you know, the part that says, "_Go on, Go on, Come on, Leave me breathless…_", and  funny thought came to my mind: Go ON…Go…_HAN._  And thus, the parody, _Gohan's Cheer_, was born.  It's a little corny, and my friend Kami cannot STAND this song, but here it is.

_Gohan's Cheer_

To the tune of The Corrs "Breathless"

_                        His time is fading slowly_

_                        But all real time is standing still_

_                        I'm counting on you only_

_                        I know you'll win, oh yes, you will_

_                        You can't deny_

_                        From you, he cannot hide!_

_                        You've got it deep inside!_

_                        Don't hide it!_

_                        Don't fight it!_

_                        So…_

_                        Gohan_

_                        Go on_

_                        Come on_

_                        Defeat Cell, yeah!_

_                        Don't think_

_                        You can't!_

_                        Just re-_

_                        Member this:_

_                        You've got the power_

_                        Deep inside you, yeah!_

_                        Gohan_

_                        Go on_

_                        Yeah…._

_                        Come on!_

_                        There might be no tomorrow_

_                        You've gotta stop him here and now_

_                        Forget about your sorrows_

_                        And save the world with all your pow'r!_

_                        It's not a dream_

_                        Although it just might seem_

_                        You've gotta make it wake up!_

_                        Don't lose it!_

_                        Don't leave it!_

_                        So…_

_                        Gohan_

_                        Go on_

_                        Come on_

_                        Defeat Cell, yeah!_

_                        Don't think_

_                        You can't!_

_                        Just re-_

_                        Member this:_

_                        You've got the power_

_                        Deep inside you, yeah!_

_                        Gohan_

_                        Go on_

_                        Yeah…_

_                        Come on…_

_                        You can't deny_

_                        From you, he cannot hide!_

_                        Just go ahead and try!_

_                        Don't hide it!_

_                        Don't fight it!_

_                        So…(echo)_

_                        Gohan_

_                        Go on_

_                        Come on_

_                        Defeat Cell, yeah!_

_                        Don't think_

_                        You can't!_

_                        Just re-_

_                        Member this:  
                        You've got the power_

_                        Deep inside you, yeah!_

_                        Gohan_

_                        Go on_

_                        Come on_

_                        Defeat Cell, yeah!_

_                        Gohan_

_                        Go on_

_                        Come on_

_                        Defeat Cell, yeah!_

_                        Gohan_

_                        Go on_

_                        Come on_

_                        Defeat Cell, yeah!_

_                        Gohan!_

_                        Go on!_

And that's the end!  Please R&R, because I really want to know if people think this is corny or not.  '~'


End file.
